Pokémon Alternative Ep02 Amigos, Inimigos e Lutas
by KristenLane
Summary: Sally continua seu primeiro dia como qualquer treinador novato. Mas o reencontro de Tracey com uma amiga leva-os ao centro de uma disputa entre rockets e agentes de outra facção criminosa, cujas vidas de pokémons estão em jogo.
1. Parte I

**Pokémon Alternative - Johto Journey - Ep. 02 **_**Amigos, Inimigos e Conflitos**_

Parte I

_O começo da jornada de Sally foi cheio de surpresas! A jovem iniciante recebeu do professor Elm seu primeiro pokémon, Chikorita, conquistou o coração de uma pequena Eevee e uma nova rival, a treinadora Amara. Agora, acompanhada de seu primo Tracey, os dois fazem seu caminho para a cidade mais próxima._

-Recapitulando, Tracey: são quatro da tarde, e estamos chegando à entrada da floresta local.- Sally começa a numerar com os dedos: -Nossas prioridades são: capturar pokémons, atravessar a floresta e chegar à cidade mais próxima que, afinal de contas, qual é, mesmo?

-A cidade mais próxima é a de Cherrygrove,- responde Tracey –mas há um Centro Pokémon no caminho. Faremos uma parada lá para passar a noite.

Sally tira duas pokébolas do bolso lateral de sua mochila e diz:

-Isso se der tempo de chegar lá hoje. Essa floresta deve estar cheia de pokémons de diferentes tipos. Tá pra mim!

Tracey considera a idéia:

-É, talvez seja bom acampar aqui esta noite e observar alguns pokémons locais. O professor Carvalho poderá gostar dessas informações.

Sally nota o ar de satisfação de Tracey. "Ele está realmente satisfeito com seu trabalho. Afinal, é o grande passaporte para seu futuro", pensa, e conclui:

-Hum… Você conquistou seu sonho, não é?

-Se está falando do meu trabalho com o professor Carvalho, bom, acho que sim- responde Tracey. E depois de pensar um pouco, pergunta: -Mas e quanto ao tio Julien? Aposto que conseguiu algum bom trabalho como astrônomo aqui em Johto!

-Meu pai tem um observatório particular em New Bark, e agora tá viajando pra ilha de Sinnoh. Mas chega dessa conversa agora!

Sally tira o Pokedex da mochila e a encosta em uma árvore. Anuncia:

-Está iniciada a temporada de captura Sally Kinson!- começa a olhar animada para os lados. –Vejamos, que tipo de pokémon podemos encontrar por aqui? Talvez Raticates, Beedrills ou Noctowls…

-Pode parar por aí!

Sally se surpreende com a interrupção de Tracey, e reclama:

-Como assim "pode parar por aí"?

-Todos esses pokémons que você listou são evoluídos!- explica o jovem observador. -Você acabou de começar seu treinamento; não tem experiência para lidar com eles.

Sally bufa, aborrecida. Mas reconsidera:

-Hunf, está bem. Acho que dá para procurar uns Pidgeys, Sentrets ou…

Eevee e Chikorita, que estavam ali do lado o tempo todo, chamam a atenção de Sally para algo que se mexe entre os arbustos.

A treinadora e seu primo observam atentamente; surge um pequeno inseto laranja, parecido com uma lagarta, com um grande nariz e duas agulhas, uma na cabeça e outra na cauda. Sally exclama, com os olhos brilhando:

-Que demais! É uma Weedle!

Ela abre o Pokedex:

-_Weedle, o pokémon Inseto Peludo. O Weedle tem um faro extremamente apurado. Ele distingue seus tipos favoritos de folhas daqueles tipos que não gosta cheirando com seu grande nariz vermelho._

-O que há de tão demais em um Weedle?- pergunta Tracey.

-Weedles evoluem rapidamente para Kakunas e depois Beedrills. Tá pra mim!

O pequeno Weedle observa confuso. Sally decide:

-Acho que você se cansou o bastante por hoje, Eevee, então Chikorita vai lutar desta vez.

As duas pokémons concordam, e Chikorita se posiciona de frente para Weedle. Sally começa a luta:

-Muito bem, Chikorita, comece com um ataque Investida!

Chikorita avança em ataque contra Weedle e acerta em cheio a Investida. Weedle se irrita e começa a disparar pequenas agulhas da ponta de sua cauda.

-É um ataque de Espinhos Venenosos, Chikorita! Use a evasiva e depois outro ataque Investida!

Chikorita escapa dos espinhos e avança em Weedle com outro ataque Investida, que desta vez deixa o pequeno inseto inconsciente. Sally encerra:

-É agora! Vai, pokébola!

A treinadora lança uma pokébola contra Weedle, que é tragado para dentro do artefato em uma luz vermelha.

A pokébola treme uma, duas, três vezes… E pára. Sally a recolhe e comemora:

-YES! Capturei um Weedle! Woohoo!

Chikorita e Eevee comemoram junto, e Tracey pensa: "Bom, acho que capturar o primeiro pokémon é algo especial, não importa qual pokémon seja". E comenta:

-Meus parabéns, Sally! E você também, Chikorita!

Chikorita sorri alegre. Sally tira Weedle para fora da pokébola e o inseto sobe em seu ombro.

-Com você, Weedle, somos quatro. E é só o começo; é hora de treinar duro!

Tracey se afasta, enquanto Sally e seus pokémons se preparam para o treinamento. "Talvez seja mais fácil encontrar tocas e ninhos de pokémons sozinho", pensa.

****

Afastando-se floresta adentro, Tracey pára em uma área cujas árvores apresentam buracos tanto nas bases quanto acima dos galhos. Ele tira de sua mochila um par de binóculos e duas pokébolas, e pensa: "Esses buracos todos devem ser tocas. Vale a pena investigar."

-Muito bem, Marill e Venonat, preciso da ajuda de vocês agora!

As pokébolas lançadas no ar revelam o pequeno Marill, com suas orelhas redondas e olhar gracioso, e Venonat, com seus grandes olhos vermelhos e instigadores.

-Marill, preciso que ouça e me indique quais tocas estão vazias.

O pequeno ratinho aquático, seguindo as ordens de seu treinador, coloca suas orelhas para funcionar e, com sua poderosa audição, escuta toca por toca para saber se há pokémons dentro.

Marill vai indicando as tocas que aparentam estar vazias. Tracey pede para Venonat:

-Fique de vigia, caso algum pokémon se aproxime.

O observador se aproxima de uma das tocas e, com um caderno de desenhos aberto na mão, examina as pegadas de pokémon deixadas ali.

-Comparando com esse modelo… Hum, são pegadas de Zigzagoon; mas essa espécie é natural da região de Hoenn…

Tracey faz anotações do ambiente e se prepara para subir em uma árvore indicada por Marill. Enquanto isso, pensa na prima. "Sally pode ser meio rebelde e cabeça-dura, mas é mesmo dedicada a realizar seus sonhos. Talvez isso nos torne parecidos."

As lembranças chegam.

_Continente de Kanto, uma semana atrás. Tracey está cuidando dos pokémons do curral do professor Carvalho. É quando este chega e pergunta:_

_-Tracey, será que eu poderia falar com você um minuto?_

_-Claro, professor._

_Dentro do laboratório, Carvalho explica:_

_-Preciso pedir um favor. Você é meu melhor assistente, tenho certeza que poderá cumprir este trabalho._

_-Que trabalho é este, professor?_

_-Trata-se de uma viagem.- Carvalho retira algumas anotações de uma estante. -Autoridades e pesquisadores de todo o mundo têm notado migrações de diversas espécies pokémon entre os continentes; porém, o maior foco de "imigrantes" é no continente de Johto._

_-O que o senhor quer que eu faça?_

_-Preciso que investigue as causas dessas imigrações em Johto. Esses dados interessam muito a mim e ao professor Elm, especialista da região._

_-Certo, professor. Vou fazer o meu melhor!_

_-Ótimo. Ah, mais uma coisa…_

_-O quê?_

_-Não quero que pense que estou o dispensando. Este trabalho é de maior importância e eu não o confiaria a outra pessoa que não fosse você._

_-Eu entendo, professor. Garanto que vou trazer as informações!_

De volta ao presente.

"Sei que esta é a melhor chance para provar do que sou capaz. E quanto a Sally, fiquei surpreso quando telefonei à tia Samantha e ela me contou que Sally se tornaria uma treinadora. Mas até que reencontrá-la não foi tão ruim assim".

No topo de um galho, o jovem continua suas anotações.

Enquanto isso, uma bicicleta descontrolada avança pela floresta. Sua ocupante, desesperada, pedala rapidamente olhando para trás, como se fosse seguida. Porém, quando se vira para frente, percebe que está prestes a atingir uma árvore: a mesma em que está Tracey!

Venonat tenta avisar seu treinador, mas não há tempo: na tentativa de parar, a garota vira a bicicleta, o que a leva a bater de lado na árvore. E com o baque, Tracey se desequilibra em cima do galho.

Após o esforço para se manter em cima da árvore, o observador olha para baixo para entender o que aconteceu, e vê a garota caída ao lado da bicicleta. Desce da árvore e vai socorrê-la:

-Ei! Você está bem?

A garota, atordoada, se apóia nos braços de Tracey para se levantar e responde:

-E-eu… Acho que sim…

Ao dar um passo para frente, ela tropeça em uma das rodas amassadas da bicicleta e é sustentada por Tracey. Assustada, ela se vira e pede:

-Olha, eu não queria incomodar, mas agora preciso de ajuda… Espera aí! Tracey?

Tracey reconhece a menina de olhos azuis e cabelo liso e castanho-rosado, e pensa: "O que está acontecendo?"


	2. Parte II

Parte II

Do outro lado da floresta, Sally está batalhando com um pequeno pokémon voador, de asas curtas, grandes olhos vermelhos e compridos cílios e sobrancelhas. Ela pega o Pokedex:

-_Hoothoot, o pokémon Coruja. Ele tem ou órgão interno que sente a rotação da Terra. Usando esse órgão especial, o Hoothoot começa a piar exatamente ao mesmo horário todo dia._

-Hoothoot, é? Perfeito; um pokémon voador. Acha que pode ir, Eevee?

Eevee abaixa as orelhas, como se dissesse que não deseja lutar. Sally compreende e chama Chikorita:

-Então é a sua vez, Chikorita! Use seus chicotes!

Chikorita prende Hoothoot com dois chicotes.

-Agora lance-o!

Hoothoot é jogado com força contra uma árvore, porém se levanta para reagir.

-Não se deixe intimidar, Chikorita. Você é mais forte do que ele! Investida!

Chikorita se choca com o pequeno pássaro, e consegue sobrepujá-lo.

-É agora! Vai, pokébola!

Hoothoot é tragado pela luz vermelha. E após uma, duas, três balançadas a pokébola pára. Sally a recolhe:

-Demais! Agora são quatro!

É quando ela ouve sons no meio dos arbustos. Dali surgem Marill e Venonat, alarmados, e logo depois Tracey, que ajuda a misteriosa garota a andar. Sally pergunta:

-Ei, esses pokémons são seus, Tracey? E essa garota, quem é… Espera aí. Aposto que essa é sua "pretendente", né? Eu devia imaginar que você ia encontrar uma e--

-Chega, Sally! Não é nada do que você está pensando, na verdade parece algo sério!

A garota senta-se em um tronco caído e lamenta:

-Eu não queria trazer confusão…

-Mas afinal, o que é que tá acontecendo?

A garota suspira e começa a contar, mais calma:

-Meu nome é Sakura, e sou da cidade Ecruteak. Eu passei o último mês com meus primos na região de Sinnoh e agora estava voltando para casa. Foi quando…

-Foi quando…?

-Eu encontrei com eles.

Sakura começa a narrar:

_"Eu estava saindo da floresta quando ouvi sons do que parecia ser uma batalha. Fui observar com cautela._

_Vi um casal de treinadores de uniformes pretos com um pokémon noturno lutando contra outro casal de treinadores de uniformes vermelhos que comandavam um pokémon de fogo. Eles discutiam:_

_-Ora, vamos, Rockets, não precisamos lutar com vocês. Propomos uma trégua._

_-Que tipo de trégua?_

_-Simples: vocês nos deixam continuar nossa busca e nós liberamos seu contrabando, como se não tivéssemos nos encontrado._

_Fiquei surpresa quando os agentes de vermelho comentaram sobre um contrabando. Percebi que, atrás deles, havia um furgão vigiado por outros treinadores de uniforme vermelho; logo deduzi que o que estava vendo era uma briga de criminosos._

_A moça de preto desconfiou:_

_-Não sei se devemos confiar em vocês, agentes Skies. Foram vocês e seus aliados da Equipe Ocean que nos tiraram o monopólio da região de Johto!_

_-Pode ser, mas vocês não têm muita escolha. Agora, devolvam o disco de dados e nós devolvemos os pokémons!_

_Foi um choque ouvir que o contrabando era de pokémons! Sabia que não tinha escolha; tinha que denunciar aqueles bandidos. Porém, quando saí andando, acabei causando ruídos. Fui percebida._

_-Ei! Quem está aí?_

_Quando me viram ali, tive que ser rápida. Peguei minha bicicleta e saí dali o mais rápido que pude. Enquanto fugia, ouvia-os atrás de mim."_

-E foi isso. Depois, bati na árvore em que você estava. Desculpe, Tracey, foi um reencontro tumultuado, não?

-Não se incomode- pede Tracey. -Sei que não fez por mal.

Depois de ouvir o relato de Sakura, Sally, que estava pensativa, conclui decidida:

-Então está certo! Nós vamos ajudar você!

-O quê?

-Olha, meu nome é Sally e Tracey é meu primo. Nós somos bem diferentes e discordamos em várias coisas, mas algo que temos em comum é que detestamos ladrões de pokémons! Vamos com você até a cidade mais próxima e lá poderemos denunciar esses bandidos!

-Eu…- Sakura consente. -Obrigada pela ajuda! Mas aonde iremos?

-Talvez tenhamos que voltar para New Bark- cogita Tracey.

O pequeno Marill de Tracey ouve algo nas proximidades e chama a atenção do grupo.

Seguindo o ratinho d'água, Tracey, Sally e Sakura escondem-se sorrateiramente entre folhagens e observam uma cena peculiar: uma mulher quase loira, com cabelos compridos e divididos dos dois lados, e um homem, de cabelos verdes, ambos em uniformes pretos, discutem:

-Raios! Onde foi parar aquela garota?

-Acalme-se, Butch. Ela não deve estar longe; Houndour já está farejando.

O homem suspira. Reclama:

-É tudo culpa desses agentes meias-bocas da Equipe Skies! Se não tivessem nos pego, estaríamos entregando o contrabando para a base mais próxima em poucas horas e aquela menina não teria visto nada!

-Do que está reclamando? Não fui eu quem foi roubar deles um disco de dados que obviamente era uma armadilha!

-Olha aqui, Cassidy, eu não podia imaginar que--

-Que era um truque? Me poupe, Butch, você parece ficar mais burro conforme o tempo passa!

Os dois bandidos começam a discutir. Sakura sussurra:

-São eles! Os bandidos de preto!

Tracey cerra os punhos. Em irritação, comenta:

-Droga… Não é possível que eles estejam aqui!

-Peraí, Tracey!- pede Sally em voz baixa. -Você conhece esses caras?

-São a dupla Butch e Cassidy, da Equipe Rocket! Já tive que lutar com eles várias vezes.

Eevee, de súbito, começa a se sentir mal. Sally vai acudi-la:

-Eevee, o que há com você?

Latidos são ouvidos do lado dos Rockets. Butch, surpreso, avisa:

-Houndour achou alguém ali!

-Vamos! Apareça, seja lá quem for!

Sally sussurra, desconfortada:

-Como era mesmo aquele lance de "Houndour está farejando"…?

Houndour se prepara para lançar um ataque de fogo. Temendo os danos, Tracey se levanta e ameaça:

-Seja lá o que estão planejando, isso acaba agora!

Butch e Cassidy se surpreendem.

-É o assistente do professor Carvalho!

Sally e Sakura se levantam, sem opção. Sally reclama a Tracey:

-O que deu em você? Era melhor a gente fugir daqui; Eevee está estranha e…- dá uma olhada melhor na dupla de vilões –Cara, vendo melhor vocês parecem ainda mais estranhos: uma loira falsa e um cara com uma franja ridiculamente dividida, em uniformes completamente fora de moda, mas que "out" e--

-"OUT"?! ESCUTA AQUI! EU NÃO SOU UMA LOIRA FALSA!!- esbraveja Cassidy, apontando para seu comprido cabelo claro. -Sou só quase loira!

-E o que há de errado com estes uniformes?- contesta Butch. -São modelos da elite Rocket!

Eevee parece ficar assustada, da mesma forma quando Sally a viu pela primeira vez. Tracey recomenda:

-Sally, você precisa sair daqui e chamar ajuda. Eu e Sakura podemos enfrentar eles.

-Tá certo, primão. Mas peraí: ela é treinadora? E de onde vocês se conhecem, afinal?

- Não é hora para isso, Sally! Você precisa ir, rápido!

Um pouco confusa, Sally corre para fora dali. Despreocupada, Cassidy ordena:

-Essa pirralha não vai escapar. Atrás dela, Houndour!

O cão preto de focinho vermelho dá um grande salto e passa velozmente entre Tracey e Sakura, em direção a Sally. Sakura se preocupa, mas Tracey a avisa:

-Não dá para cuidar do Houndour agora. Temos que vencer eles agora.

Cassidy e Butch começam a pronunciar:

-Vencer? Mas observe, que escuridão é essa que vejo?

-É a escuridão que nos leva direto ao nosso desejo!

-Desafiando o vento, passando as estrelas…

-Vencendo a esperança, destruindo você!

-Guiando a dor para toda e qualquer parte…

-Eliminar a perseverança é a nossa arte!

-Um diamante negro é o que há de mais encantador…

-A dominação mundial é o nosso maior labor!

-Cassidy!

-E Butch!

-Atacando todas as pessoas no planeta…

-A Equipe Rocket trará a tormenta!

Incrédula de ouvir o que parecia ser um lema de Butch e Cassidy, Sakura pergunta, sem graça:

-Tracey, esses caras são sempre assim, tipo… excêntricos?

Cassidy se revolta:

-Acha isso coisa de excêntrico?! Pois saiba que essa é a nova versão do lema da Equipe Rocket, que poucos agentes como nós sabem recitar corretamente!

"Hum, a Cassidy anda muito alterada. Deve ser seu momento ruim no mês", pensa Butch. E para quebrar o mau humor da colega pede, impaciente:

-Corta o papo, Cassidy! Vamos dar uma surra neles logo!

Os vilões se fazem de ameaçadores. Sakura tira uma pokébola de sua bolsa e diz a Tracey:

-Da última vez que te encontrei na cidade Cerulean não tive a chance de te ver lutar. Consegue fazer esse round comigo?

-Pode ter certeza!

Butch e Cassidy lançam duas pokébolas.

-Vai, Hitmontop!

-E você também, Cloyster!

Sakura pega seu Pokedex da bolsa e abre-o, que diz:

-_Hitmontop, o pokémon Giratório. Sua técnica de chutar enquanto gira é uma notável mistura de ataque e defesa. Hitmontop se locomove mais rápido girando do que andando._

_-Cloyster, o pokémon Bivalvo. Ele nada pelo mar engolindo água e depois atirando-a para trás. O Cloyster dispara espinhos de seu casco usando o mesmo sistema._

Tracey e Sakura também lançam suas pokébolas.

-Pode ir, Scyther!

-É com você, Espeon!

Scyther agita suas lâminas no ar como se estivesse pronto para lutar. Espeon apenas balança sua fina cauda dividida e a jóia vermelha em sua testa brilha.

-Hora de acabar com isso!- anuncia Cassidy. -Cloyster, use o Raio de Aurora no Scyther!

-Hitmontop, use o Escavar!

Cloyster se prepara para disparar uma rajada luminosa de diversas cores, enquanto Hitmontop, girando sobre o chifre de sua cabeça, vai escavando o solo e sumindo de vista.

-É mais fácil evitarmos os ataques se nos unirmos- afirma Tracey.

-Certo!- responde Sakura. -Espeon, suba nas costas de Scyther e depois use o Raio Psíquico!

Ouvindo as ordens de sua treinadora, Espeon pula majestosamente nas costas do grande inseto, ficando entre suas asas. Posicionando sua cabeça acima dos ombros dele, dispara uma rajada cor violeta da jóia em sua testa. O ataque colide com o Raio de Aurora, anulando ambas as ofensivas. Tracey dá um comando:

-Scyther, voe para fora daí!

Scyther levanta suas asas e alça voo; nesse instante o Hitmontop de Butch surge onde o inseto estava, mas se surpreende ao não atingir nada!

Sakura e Tracey coordenam novos ataques:

-Espeon, use o Psíquico no Hitmontop!

-Scyther, ataque Cloyster com Vento de Prata!

Espeon salta das costas de Scyther e direciona energias psíquicas de seu corpo contra Hitmontop, que parece muito atordoado pelo ataque; Scyther agita suas asas mais rápido que o normal, criando uma ventania com estranha poeira prateada, que atinge diretamente Cloyster.

"Essa luta está indo bem", pensa Tracey, "mas precisamos terminar logo para ajudar a Sally!"

****

Enquanto seu primo e a misteriosa treinadora lutam com a dupla Rocket, Sally corre com Eevee no colo e Chikorita, perseguidas pelo Houndour de Cassidy. Começa a anoitecer.

Houndour acelera o passo, ultrapassa Sally e fica de frente com ela. Analisando, a treinadora, frustrada, decide:

-Nunca pensei que em minha carreira iria lutar em uma bifurcação de estrada! Mas tudo bem. Eevee, como se sente?

Notando a gravidade da situação, Eevee salta do colo de Sally e cria coragem para lutar com Houndour. Chikorita se adianta junto à companheira pokémon.

-Tá bom, já percebi que vocês pegaram o espírito da coisa. Agora, só precisamos conhecer nosso oponente.

Sally abre seu Pokedex:

_-Houndour, o pokémon Noturno._

-Saquei. Vamos ter que lutar dois contra um, pessoal!- determina Sally. "Não deve ser tão difícil", pensa, "é só fazer como os caras da tevê."

Houndour lança chamas de sua boca em direção às pokémons de Sally. A garota ordena, afobada:

-Evasiva! Evasiva, vocês duas!

Eevee e Chikorita escapam desajeitadamente do golpe. "Não é tão fácil como eu pensava!", Sally pensa, nervosa. "Eu vou ter que pegar prática na marra!"

-Bom, meninas! Chikorita, segure Houndour com seus chicotes e Eevee, use o ataque…

Sally ia pedir a Eevee um ataque Fio Duplo, mas pensa: "É melhor não a mandar usar aquele golpe. Outro Fio Duplo pode ser demais para Eevee, depois do que aconteceu hoje de manhã!"

-Use o Ataque de Areia, Eevee!

Enquanto Chikorita imobiliza o focinho e o pescoço de Houndour com dois cipós, Eevee vira de costas e raspa suas patas traseiras no chão, transformando o solo desprendido em areia que atinge os olhos do pokémon noturno.

-Estão indo bem! Agora, um duplo ataque Investida!

Eevee e Chikorita avançam contra Houndour e o atingem com a força de seus corpos. Atemorizado, Houndour foge e Sally vaia, debochada:

-Uuh! Fora! Desclassificado!

Chikorita se une a Sally nos protestos, mas Eevee vê duas pessoas atrás delas. Temerosa, recua. Sally não entende e pergunta:

-O que você tem, Eevee…

Chikorita se vira para trás e também vê as estranhas pessoas ali. Sally, com cara de encrencada e batidas cardíacas aceleradas, nota que há alguém atrás; suando frio, lentamente vira os olhos e depois a cabeça, e vê quem são os misteriosos visitantes: um rapaz alto e ruivo e uma moça morena em uniformes vermelho e laranja. Sally cai de costas.

-AAH!

O estranho casal olha confuso e, Sally nota, prepotente. Eles perguntam:

-Há algo errado, menina?Parece nervosa, para ter se assustado desse jeito.

-É, e o que aquele Houndour estava fazendo aqui?

"Aposto que são os tais bandidos de vermelho que a Sakura viu!", pensa Sally. "É melhor fingir que não sei de nada!". Numa mistura de afobação, nervosismo e desespero, Sally responde numa fala rápida:

-Nervosa, eu? Imagine, eu só fiquei chocada com essas suas roupas maravilhosas, com certeza seguem a última moda, são incríveis, e quanto aquele Houndour, era só um pokémon selvagem qualquer, irritadiço, mas agora tô com pressa, tenho que pegar uns Rattatas que vi por aí, tô indo, tô de boa, tchau, até qualquer dia!!

Sally pega Eevee e Chikorita no colo em velocidade quase sobre-humana e corre para fora dali.

Escondida atrás de uma árvore, Sally escuta a conversa dos dois agentes da Equipe Skies:

-Mike, você entendeu alguma coisa?

-Sei lá, Emma! Só sei que nem deu tempo de avisar que "nossa empresa interditou a área"!

-Pra mim, isso foi suspeito. Que tal avisar a Agente Sanchez sobre isso? Aquela garota pode saber alguma coisa.

-Pode ser, Emma. Mas pra mim foi só um ataque histérico de pré-adolescência!

Os criminosos se afastam. Sally resmunga baixinho:

-Ataque histérico, é? Se esse cara chegar perto de mim de novo ele vai ver o que é um ataque histérico!

Tentando se acalmar, Sally respira fundo. Coloca Eevee e Chikorita no chão e põe-se a refletir:

-Hum… Hoje foi um dia corrido. Saí de casa logo de manhã, enfrentei uma tempestade, conquistei uma rival e quatro pokémons e agora topei com duas gangues de criminosos! Só espero ter fôlego pra voltar a New Bark pra dedar esses bandidos! Porque afinal, depois de fazer minha próxima boa ação do dia após a de Eevee, eu poderei…

Sally interrompe o monólogo ao sentir uma mão sobre seu ombro. Grita, se vira e novamente cai de costas; olhando melhor do chão, ela reconhece os recém-chegados.


	3. Parte III

Parte III

Ao descobrir quem são os visitantes Sally, revoltada com seu segundo susto, reclama:

-Mas qual é o problema de vocês?! Será que não podem ser menos furtivos?

Tracey e Sakura olham perplexos. Tracey pergunta:

-Desculpe, mas tá tudo bem com você?

-É que… Ah, deixa pra lá!- pede Sally. -E quanto àqueles dois cabeças-ocas, os tais Cassidy e Botcho… Não, acho que era Buggy… Ah, sei lá, que fim eles levaram?

-Conseguimos vencer a luta o mais rápido possível- explica Sakura. -Depois, começamos a te procurar.

Tracey percebe algo ao redor e faz um gesto para as meninas silenciarem. Escondidos, eles veem agentes da Equipe Skies em vigia. Sussurrando, Sally avisa:

-Acabei de topar com dois agentes Skies. Eles comentaram um negócio de interditar a área.

-Mas é claro!- conclui Sakura. -Eles não vão nos deixar passar!

-Nesse caso só temos uma alternativa…

Tracey começa a fazer desenhos e diagramas em seu caderno. Sally e Sakura observam com atenção; quando ele termina explica, em voz baixa:

-É o seguinte: enquanto eu e Sakura te procurávamos, descobrimos onde está o furgão com o contrabando de pokémons. Temos uma chance de pegar o furgão e levá-lo até a cidade mais próxima.

Incrédula com a ideia, Sally desafia:

-Falou, gênio, mas como a gente vai fazer isso?

-Escutem meu plano…

****

Operativos da Equipe Skies vigiam o furgão dos rockets com o auxílio dos pokémons vulcânicos Magmar. O sucesso da operação exige que eles não deixem os agentes da Equipe Rocket amordaçados encontrarem uma forma de escapar com o veículo. Porém, algo errado acontece.

O Scyther de Tracey surge na área, atinge um dos Magmares com as asas e recua em velocidade ninja. Um dos agentes, irado, exclama:

-Mas o que este pokémon está fazendo aqui?!

Os outros Magmares atacam Scyther com seus lança-chamas, porém o pokémon inseto apenas se esquiva e rouba um dos comunicadores dos agentes. Em seguida, foge.

-Vamos atrás dele!- grita um dos homens.

Dois operativos e dois Magmares são instruídos a permanecer no local; um dos rockets, mesmo amordaçado, parece zombar da desorganização de seus captores.

Escondidos acima de um declive, Sally, Tracey e Sakura comemoram a eficiência da primeira parte do plano.

-Até agora a operação "Vamos-Pegar-Eles" é um sucesso!- conclui Sally, animada. -Hora da segunda parte, primão!

-Tá certo. Venonat!

Tracey tira da pokébola o pequeno inseto de olhos grandes.

-Use o Pó do Sono lá embaixo.

Venonat se aproxima da beira do declive; apontando suas antenas para baixo, delas emana um pó verde e brilhante que chega às narinas dos criminosos e seus pokémons, fazendo-os instantaneamente dormirem.

Tracey elogia seu pokémon e os três jovens descem até o furgão e nele entram.

Tracey assume o banco de motorista e Sakura, o de passageiro. Sally, com Eevee e Chikorita entre os dois bancos, pergunta:

-Até agora tá tudo bem, mas você sabe dirigir?

-Não deve ser tão difícil- responde Tracey, nervoso. -Mas ainda temos que esperar Scyther voltar.

-Okey. Afinal, vão me contar de onde vocês dois se conhecem?

-Ginásio de Cerulean. Mas não dá tempo de explicar agora!

Scyther chega, perseguido pelos bandidos. Tracey o chama de volta para a pokébola e, com a chave encontrada no painel do carro, dá a partida.

O furgão parte em alta velocidade, porém desgovernado: cambaleia de um lado para outro, já que Tracey não tem experiência alguma em dirigir. Desconfortada e contrariada, Sally contesta:

-"Não deve ser tão difícil", né?

-Realmente não é como eu esperava!

Sally tira as pokébolas de Eevee e Chikorita da mochila e pede:

-Isso tá ficando arriscado pra vocês duas! Precisam voltar para suas pokébolas!

Espantada com o pedido, Eevee nega fortemente com a cabeça. Sally não compreende, mas não tem tempo de perguntar; Sakura nota algo, olhando pelo espelho lateral do furgão:

-Não tem ninguém atrás de nós! Acho que os despistamos!

Tracey descobre um sistema GPS no painel. Ativando-o, analisa:

-Por sorte estamos chegando ao Centro Pokémon. Não era pra onde queríamos ir, mas ficamos sem escolha. Aguentem mais um pouco!

O furgão continua a cambalear na estrada de terra, sob a direção desastrosa de Tracey. E um imprevisto acontece: o grupo ouve um estrondo vindo da parte de trás do veículo.

Sally observa pela janela traseira da cabine e vê que as portas traseiras do furgão estão arrombadas, e que algumas jaulas em que estavam os pokémons roubados desapareceram!

Desesperada, a treinadora avança no volante do veículo, empurra Tracey e pisa no freio. O furgão pára.

-Mas o que deu em você, Sally?- esbraveja Tracey

-Alguns pokémons do furgão sumiram!

Chocados, Tracey e Sakura saem do veículo para averiguar os estragos. Sakura nota:

-É verdade; a maioria dos pokémons sumiu!

-Tem certeza que sumiram, queridinha? Ou será que estão com seus verdadeiros donos?

Sakura procura a origem da voz debochada; quando se vira, encontra Butch, Cassidy e o pokémon Houndour, vigiando as jaulas dos pokémons sumidos. Butch provoca:

-Quer dizer que acharam que se livrariam de nós, hein?

Sally sai do furgão; ao ver os bandidos, exclama:

-Vocês de novo! O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Não é óbvio? Viemos recuperar o que é nosso!- responde Cassidy.

-Esses pokémons nem eram de treinadores. Mas vocês foram legais, ajudando a tirá-los das mãos da Equipe Skies- observa Butch, com cinismo. -E já que vocês são testemunhas, vamos ter que prendê-los e levar seus pokémons conosco.

Cansada de ser perseguida, Sakura finalmente se revolta:

-Esqueçam! Já estou cheia de vocês! Vocês não têm o direito de--

-CALADA!- grita Cassidy. Com a voz mais calma, indica: -Vocês não estão em posição de questionar nada.

Houndour se move ameaçador para perto de alguns pokémons bem pequenos, provavelmente bebês. Butch lamenta, irônico:

-Ah, é uma pena que vocês treinadores são tão corações de manteiga… Tanto que não vão querer que nada aconteça com esses bebês, certo?

Tracey fica contrariado, porém imóvel. Sakura se preocupa. Mas Sally é a que mais parece sofrer o peso da ameaça. Frustrada e incrédula, pensa: "Então isso é a Equipe Rocket. Gente sem coração que abusa de quem for necessária, tudo por alguma espécie de dominação idiota!"

-O que estão esperando para entregar os pokémons? Vamos, não vai doer tanto… Ou vai?

"Isso é injusto! Eles devem ter arruinado a vida de tantos treinadores… Agora é a minha vez…"

Sally abaixa a cabeça. Mas Eevee não se dá por vencida; começa a caminhar lentamente em direção aos rockets.

-Parando aí!- ordena Cassidy. -Acha que pode nos enganar?

Eevee se espanta; nega fortemente com a cabeça e se entristece. Sally não acredita: "O quê? Não! Por que justo ela está fazendo isso?"

-Eevee…

Eevee fecha os olhos Butch ri:

-Hah! Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava! Agora vem aqui, nanica…

O rocket se aproxima para pegar a pokémon; porém, Eevee abre olhos e, tomada de uma fúria inédita, repentinamente avança contra Houndour e o atinge com o tremendo impacto de um ataque Fio Duplo!

"Eevee sabe usar o Fio Duplo?!", pensa Tracey, incrédulo.

Butch fica abismado. Cassidy explode:

-Eu sabia que era armadilha!! Houndour, reaja!

Houndour levanta a cabeça e dispara da boca um jato de fogo. Mas como ainda está atordoado pelo golpe que recebeu, não consegue mirar direito as chamas, e essas avançam em direção a Sakura e Tracey. Ambos desviam e as chamas atingem os arbustos.

Preocupada, Sakura avisa:

-As chamas vão acabar atingindo os pokémons no furgão!

Inspirada pela coragem de Eevee, Chikorita se adianta e vai quebrando com seus cipós as trancas das jaulas restantes do furgão. Tracey e Sakura ajudam a retirar os pokémons.

"Eevee e Chikorita são incríveis", pensa Sally com orgulho. "São mais corajosas do que eu jamais seria! Acho que tenho muito mais a aprender com meus pokémons do que eles comigo."

Cassidy extravasa mais fúria.

-Vocês não vão escapar com isso! Houndour, acabe com--

-Espera, Cassidy!

Espantados com a interrupção de Butch, todos olham para onde o rocket aponta.

O perigo é simplesmente revelado: vindo de debaixo do furgão há uma trilha de combustível, que escorre para várias direções, entre elas o lado das chamas.

Cassidy faz cara de encrencada. Tentando conter a raiva, pergunta ao companheiro:

-Butch, você não se esqueceu de mandar este veículo para a revisão, certo?

Butch acerta a mão na testa.

Tracey recolhe Venonat para a pokébola e pede para Sakura:

-Ajude os pokémons a escaparem. Eu vou mandar Marill apagar as chamas--

O combustível se aproxima cada vez mais. Sally puxa o primo e pede desesperada:

-Agora não dá tempo! Vamos embora daqui!

Sally retorna Eevee e Chikorita para suas pokébolas; porém, a pequena pokémon de pelos castanhos escapa e corre para longe dali. A treinadora fica imóvel sem compreender, e Sakura a puxa.

Não há tempo: o grupo só consegue dar uns poucos passos para fora dali, mas as chamas se encontram com o combustível. Como resultado, o fogo percorre a trilha líquida e atinge o furgão em pouquíssimos segundos.

O veículo explode.

Com o impacto da explosão todos, com exceção dos pokémons, são jogados ao chão e ficam inconscientes.

As chamas aumentam. Eevee vai para o lado de sua treinadora, mas não consegue resposta. Começa a se desesperar.

-EEEEVEEEE!!

****

A poucos quilômetros dali, em um Centro Pokémon, um garoto loiro termina seu jantar. A enfermeira Joy responsável pelo local conversa com ele:

-Então essa é a primeira vez que vem a Johto?

-É isso mesmo. Eu nem sabia que existiam enfermeiras Joy nos Centros Pokémon daqui!

-A família de nós, Joys, é extensa em todo o mundo!

Interrompendo a conversa chega uma policial Jenny, que alerta:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa na floresta!

Surpresos, o garoto e a enfermeira saem do Centro e olham para a floresta: veem uma estranha fumaça saindo de entre as árvores. Jenny sobe em sua moto e comunica:

-Vou chamar a ajuda da guarda Ranger local pelo rádio e ver se posso ajudar também!

Antes que Jenny dê partida na moto, o garoto pede:

-Espera, me deixa ir com você! Olha, eu sou coordenador pokémon, posso ajudar de alguma forma!

Jenny pensa e acaba consentindo com o coordenador. Ele sobe na moto; a policial dá a partida e eles saem.

-Tomem cuidado!- pede Joy.

_Momento de suspense: Sally, Tracey, Sakura, Butch e Cassidy estão inconscientes e prestes a serem engolidos pelas chamas. A esperança deles reside em uma policial e um coordenador novato na região. Mantenha suas forças, Eevee: a ajuda já está a caminho._

Continua no próximo episódio.


End file.
